A large part of the economic and personnel resources today's medical service consume is used for treatment of patients with long lasting illness periods. As an example we can mention the treatment of fractures such as a fractured thigh bone, treatment of rheumatism and patients with neurologic movement handicaps and long term therapy patients with slow-heating infected wounds etc. For this reason it is not least of economical value, but even for reducing personal suffering, of great importance to point out and use medical methods and equipment which speed up and support the healing processes.
It has been known for a long time that magnetic and electric fields affect biological tissue. Injuries and diseases have been treated with varying result. Magnetic and electrical fields have been applied against the diseased or wounded body part and then one has hoped for the best. An example of this kind of treatment apparatus is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,151. It is primarily adapted for treatment of broken bones and uses preferably flat coils for generation of a magnetic field whose flow is arranged longitudinally with the treatment object, i.e. parallel to a leg or an arm. Besides a magnetic field is in one embodiment an electrostatic field introduced. This is achieved by two diametrically opposite electrodes, to which a voltage with relatively high potential difference is supplied. An electric field is hereby achieved which flows through the treatment object essentially at a right angles to the flow of the magnetic field. By supplying a voltage, whose amplitude fluctuates regularly, the electrically charged particles in the treatment area are brought into an oscillating movement. Due to the magnetic and electric fields flow directions, the charged particles oscillate only at right angles to the skeletal structure and thus perpendicular to the main blood flow of the treatment object. The venous bloodflow, i.e. the blood flow toward the heart, is thereby not affected by this treatment apparatus.